Will You Marry Me?
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Little Estel asks Arwen a very important question, only to ask it again many years later.


**Disclaimer -** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.

**Will You Marry Me?**

In Rivendell, time seems to stay still. Years may go by and some believe that it was only days. The beauty and peace captivates its inhabitants and its visitors.

Found in the gardens, was a little child and a beautiful elf, leaning against a magnificant oak tree. Most would be baffled by their company. Men and elves? A child and a full-grown elf? A boy and an elleth (_elf maiden_)?

The two didn't care what others thought of them. In fact, neither of them had a care in the world that moment.

Estel, adopted son of Elrond, rested upon Arwen's lap, playing with her long hair. Arwen, daughter of Elrond, leaned against the tree, singing softly in the peaceful afternoon.

" That sounded nice, Arwen," the boy yawned, once she had finished her last song. " Where did you learn to sing songs? Can you teach me too?"

" I learned from my mother," Arwen said, carefully concealing her grief from the boy. " She had the best voice and she taught me how to sing. She often would sing to me and my brothers before we would sleep. Ada (_father/daddy_) would sometimes join us too. He had an amazing voice as well ..." Her voice trailed off, choked up in the memories.

Lady Celebrian was a kind and graceful creature. She loved everyone and everything, as they loved her. The birds sang in her honour and the flowers blossomed beautifully in her wake. No one loved her more than her husband and children.

Fate was too cruel to have her kidnapped and tortured in the hands of orcs. Elrond tried everything in his power to heal her. But the scars in her soul tormented her and soon, she sailed away to Valinor, leaving her loved ones behind.

Celebrian's essence remained in Rivendell. Especially her gardens, where she had tended it with great care and love. It forced Arwen to leave and live with her grandparents instead. For long years, she stayed there, away from her father and brothers.

One day, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn decided to visit their son-in-law and grandsons. Arwen reluctantly decided to go too. She loved her father and brothers fondly but memories of her mother threatened to break Arwen's gentle soul.

However, the day they arrived in Rivendell, a new sprout of love appeared into their lives.

He was a mortal, no more than four winters. He had dark brown curls and silver-blue eyes. It surprised Arwen to see such a sight in Rivendell, for rarely mortals resided in Rivendell, even for rest and refuge. His next words surprised her all the more. The boy tugged on Elrond's robes, whispering in that loud, innocent voice of a child. " Who are she, ada?"

"She" could possibly refer to her grandmother or the maidens that accompanied Galadriel and herself. But the boy had eyes only for Arwen.

When she stopped in front of him, the boy clumsily bowed. " You're really pretty," he said breathlessly.

A blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Arwen was surprised at her own shyness at meeting this child. She heard plenty of compliments before and all were quite lavished. Yet this small praise from the little one sent her emotions on a whirlwind.

The sniggers from her brothers didn't help at all. " Why thank you," she smiled at him. " May I ask what your name is, tithen pen (_little one_)?"

" Estel," the child replied, with a bright smile that melted Arwen's heart at once.

From that day on, they were nearly inseparable. Arwen clearly saw the effect Estel had on her family.

He captured all of their hearts, from the once "cold-hearted" Erestor to even the normally stoic Haldir. The Balrog slayer Glorfindel acted childishly as he gave piggy-back rides to Estel, neighing like a horse simply because Estel requested the dramatic effect. Elladan and Elrohir had life in their eyes again as they tickled their new brother, no longer thinking of revenge. Her father had gotten over his grief and devoted his time and love to Estel.

When she was told of Estel's true identity, pity and compassion filled her heart. His real name was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the last of Isildur's line. A mere two years ago, he had lived with his father and mother before orcs raided the Ranger camp.

He was the only one who survived.

Even now, Arwen didn't see a warrior from the days of old. There was no battle-hardened man, dressed in chain mail or commanding thousands of soldiers to war. She didn't see a kingly figure, one that would bring hope back to his people.

All she saw was Estel.

A small kiss blessed her cheek, waking her from the past. " Don't cry, Arwen," Estel begged, sensing that his big sister was sad. He hated it when he saw someone sad. Especially if it was his own family. " I won't let anything bad happen. I promise. It's my job to protect you."

The determined look on his face reminded Arwen a lot of her brothers. They loved her dearly, for Elladan and Elrohir were like her great watchdogs. And Estel was already her third watchdog at such a young age.

Smiling weakly, the elleth cupped Estel's hands. " Thank you. I won't cry anymore. I am happy that I am protected by you."

Her reply was a cheerful grin and another gifted kiss. Estel rested his head back in Arwen's lap. " Where did Dan and Ro go?" he asked sleepily.

" I think they went hunting," Arwen calmly said. The truth was, they were preparing for Estel's fifth birthday. All the elves were keeping it quiet and so they decided that Arwen would be the best distraction for the boy.

_" Have you seen the look he was giving you when you two first met?" Glorfindel smiled mischievously. " One could swear that the boy is love-struck."_

_" Estel? Love-struck? Not if the Valar can help it," Erestor shook his head at the very thought of it. " He's just a four year old boy. What does he know about love?"_

_" Much. Appartently from Elladan and Elrohir. Since they have been reading him the Lay of Beren and Luthien," Elrond chuckled._

_" The Lay of Beren and Luthien?" Arwen shot her brothers an amused look. " Of all stories you have read to him, you had chosen the Lay of Beren and Luthien, the tale of our ancestors?"_

_" Why yes, dear sister," Elladan smirked._

_" He's pretty interested in it too," added Elrohir. " I was surprised that Estel would be. I thought he would be more interested in that one incident with Glorfindel poking Gandalf's ..."_

_" What incident about Glorfindel and Mithrandir?" Haldir walked into the conversation, raising an eyebrow to the Balrog slayer._

_" Nothing." Glorfindel glared at the twins fiercely, daring them to speak. " We were simply talking about Estel's coming birthday. Now, we need a distraction to keep him occupied for at least a few days. He is a bright boy and will surely suspect something."_

_" Why not Lady Arwen?" The marchwarden of Lothlorien suggested, as if it was the most logical thing in Middle Earth._

_" We already suggested it. However, Arwen seems to have disbelief that she is suited for the task," sniggered Elrohir._

_" I am not in disbelief," she defensively said._

_" It _is_ disbelief," Elladan piped up._

_" Our little Arwen having disbelief?" Lord Celeborn's voice joined in, his eyes twinkling. " That I have not seen in a long time."_

_" It is not uncommon for a young elleth such as Arwen not to," Galadriel smoothly stepped in beside her husband._

_Arwen was getting thoroughly annoyed now. Was every elf in Rivendell and Lothlorien know of the little boy's endearment to her? " It is not disbelief I have," she protested. " It is merely ... confusion."_

_" Confusion? I think not, Arwen," her father gently contradicted. " We all heard what he thought you were when you first met." Elrond smiled lovingly at his daughter's faint blush. It takes a father to know all. " Estel did call you his angel ..."_

" It's really pretty here." Estel's voice brought Arwen out of her thoughts. She smiled distractedly at him.

" Yes, it does," she absently said, stroking Estel's head. " These gardens look a lot like the ones back at Lothlorien."

Suddenly, Estel sat up, staring at Arwen with distraught eyes. " When will you go back?" There was a sadness in his voice that Arwen never heard before. At times, the child can show amazing maturity for his age.

" In a few days," she replied softly, trying to delay the inevitable. But she promised she won't leave until Estel's birthday party.

" Will you be back soon?" Estel's face immediately lit up, hoping that his Arwen will come back to visit him.

" I don't know, tithen pen." Arwen omitted the fact that everything in Rivendell still painfully reminded her of her mother. " Perhaps in the springtime, I will come back."

But doubt flitted in Estel's mind. What if something bad happened and he will never see his angel again? Wrapped warmly in Arwen's arms, the boy leaned against her, sighing comfortably.

" Will you marry me, Arwen?" he unexpectedly asked.

The elleth was very much surprised. Not that she was surprised at the question itself. She had been asked many times before. Yet it was the little one that surprised her. " And why do you ask such a question, Estel?" she asked, trying to keep her heart from fluttering too much.

" If you marry me, then you'll never have to go away!" Estel beamed happily, snuggling close to her.

" Oh, Estel. I will never leave you." She bestowed upon his forehead a kiss. He giggled, his laughter like gentle raindrops and music in the air. " And do you know what? You're my favourite little brother."

" Really?" Estel squealed. " Does that mean you will marry me?"

Arwen hesitated. She didn't want to give the boy wrong assumptions. It would hurt him deeply to realize that she was merely jesting. Estel probably didn't even understand the meaning of getting married. She didn't want to see the rejection and hurt in his eyes like she did when many elves proposed to her, only to be politely declined.

But suddenly, Arwen thought about the dangers Estel will have to take, once he knew his heritage and fate. She thought about the many battles he would fight in and the losses he would suffer. The friends and enemies he would meet. The joy and sorrow he would endure. She thought about the sweet smile on his face and how his innocence will soon be lost.

But to see that joy in her father's face, wasn't Estel worth that? Wasn't it worth it to see her brothers laugh and Glorfindel and Erestor become children again? To see her grandparents contently play with their new grandson? To see all of Rivendell finally at peace? Wouldn't it be worth all of that?

" Yes, Estel. I will marry you."

-- o -- O -- o --

Years later, a man rested against an elleth's lap as she sang songs in the beautiful afternoon. Rivendell hardly changed. Arwen still looked as beautiful as she was those past years ago. But the boy in her lap, had changed considerably.

His curls were no more, transformed into dark brown waves. His chubby, childish face changed into a handsome, stubble-faced man. Before, his entire body could fit into her lap. Now, only his head could.

" It seemed like only a memory that we once sat underneath this tree." Aragorn closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the trees and flowers. The peace he longed for, finally came when he was with Arwen.

" So it seems," the elf replied, caressing his hair. She remembered how she adored his curls and now, adored his wavy hair. " To me, it wasn't a memory or a dream. It was real."

" You are more real to me than any memories or dreams." Aragorn's hand touched her silky smooth cheek. " Just to touch you, to see you, is better than the sweetest dreams."

" Your speech has gotten smoother," Arwen complimented teasingly. She lowered her head, gracing him with a kiss. He returned one just as passionately. The small pecks on her cheeks before, compared little to the kisses Aragorn gave her now.

For what seemed like an eternity later, they broke apart.

" Elladan and Elrohir better not see you and me doing that," Aragorn gruffly mumbled. " If they did, I might not have a mouth to compliment you with."

" Our brothers aren't that bad," Arwen smiled. " They surely won't kill you and if they did, they would be deprived of a little brother. Besides they have seen us together before. Even ada was there."

" That's what made it so bad," he moaned, causing her to laugh. " I think they bore holes at the back of my head, while planning my doom at the same time. Then again, ada's fuming look bested their glares."

" They are only being protective." Entertainment glittered in the elleth's eyes.

" Protective from what?" the man exclaimed indignantly. " A pack of wargs? A mad wizard on the loose? Perhaps savage Halflings trying to eat Arda's (_Middle Earth's_) supply of food?"

Arwen snorted, a sound not meant for a lady like her to utter. " Your sense of humour is becoming too much like Glorfindel's," she warned him. " I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

At this, both of them began to laugh. It rang about in the gardens and carried softly over to Rivendell. Even inside the library, Elrond clearly heard the laughter of his daughter and adopted son.

" Leave them be," Glorfindel interrupted his thoughts, as the elf looked up from his paperworks. " It is rare that the two of them have a moment together."

" I know." The elf lord distractedly wrenched his eyes away from the windows that dipped towards the gardens.

" It will do no good if you kept looking after them like a mother hen," Erestor frowned. " Aragorn is an adult, by human standards. So is Arwen. You need to let them go."

" Yes, I know that I have to let them - " Elrond abruptly stopped in mid-sentence, gazing at Erestor, who was looking as emotionless as possible. " Did you just call me a mother hen, mellon nin (_my friend_)?" he asked, his voice threatening.

" Of course not," Erestor calmly said. " It was your imagination."

Glorfindel fought hard to stifle a snort. Erestor had the ability get under anyone's skin, including Elrond's. " No elf lord would be called a mother hen. It would be unfitting," he said promptly, trying to ease the wrath of Elrond. He decided to save Erestor this one time. _That elf owes me one_, he thought wickedly. " Remember how I said Estel was love-struck? I was right then."

" He was but a child then," argued the seneschal. " How was I to know that they would _really_ fall in love?"

" You weren't suppose to," Glorfindel grinned impishly.

A muttered curse was heard and even Elrond smiled. Even a small moment of happiness was enough to fight off the dark times they faced. Nevertheless, Elrond felt tired and old. Elves are not suppose to feel tired or old. They are ageless and usually filled with strength. But the lord of Rivendell felt drained of his usual stamina.

His advisors noticed his silence. " What ails you?" the Balrog slayer worriedly inquired.

Elrond sighed. " I cannot help but fear ..."

" What do you fear?" Erestor interrupted, watching his lord closely.

" I fear the attachment Arwen placed on him," Elrond wearily answered, not bothering to scold Erestor. " One day, Aragorn will die. Then, she will be overwhelmed by grief and darkness."

" Does not Arwen already know of her choice?" Glorfindel softly asked. " She knows the bitterness of mortality. Yet she chooses to be with Aragorn. She knows what will happen to him. Yet she risks it all for the brief but happy time with him."

Elrond bowed his head. It was both a curse and a blessing to have the foresight. He saw that Aragorn and Arwen's short time together will be blessed and joyous. He saw that Aragorn will age and leave the circles of this world. He saw that his daughter will suffer and fade away.

How he wished he could stop all that would happen. But it was foolish thinking. Elrond had no power of these things. All he could do was watch and wait. Wait for the pending future to approach.

An ache settled in his heart, as he heard their low voices in the garden.

_Make it so that time would stop and they would never be parted_, Elrond silently prayed to the Valar. _Give them happiness that would outlast the sorrow. Make them not regret their decision._

Meanwhile, back in the gardens, a sombre atmosphere also took place in the gardens, banishing all pleasant thoughts from before. " When will you go back?" Arwen asked sadly. She couldn't bear to leave him so soon. Every day that passed without him, was like the night sky without the stars and moon.

" In a few days," Aragorn replied softly. He didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Arwen laughed bitterly. Memories from the past appeared in her mind. It was frightfully similiar to their meeting long ago. Except this time, the roles were switched. " This reminds me much of our last farewell," she said, tears threatening to fall.

Sitting up, Aragorn gently wiped away her tears. He took her hand and kissed it. " Don't worry. I will return. You know I will."

The elleth sighed. " It's not that you won't return." She struggled to explain to Aragorn what was troubling her. But it proved a lot harder to put into words. " But you are still young. Your path is laid in front of you and the world is at your command. There are many other women in Gondor and Rohan. You need not to wait for me - "

Aragorn placed a hand at her mouth, cutting her off. " _You_ are the only one I ever want." He gazed into her eyes, pouring out his love and devotion for her. " No other could ever replace you and I intend to keep my promise."

Raising an eyebrow slightly at his exclaimation, Arwen was puzzled at his words. " What promise do you speak of?"

Suddenly, he smiled at her, all care and worn seemed to fall from his face. Once again, Aragorn was simply Estel.

" Will you marry me, Arwen?"

Once again, her heart fluttered as it did those many years ago. But this time, she did not hesitate nor did she feel the need to inquire him to why he asked that simple question.

" Yes, Estel. I will marry you."


End file.
